More Than Remarkable
by margotb
Summary: Canon Divergence AU. Felicity and Diggle have to pose as a couple as part of a cover for a mission, Oliver is not overly enthusiastic. Things don't go to plan, Oliver has issues expressing himself and Tommy worries. Done for Rare Pair Fest at AO3


"She's right Oliver, you being there only goes so far. We need someone to pose as a fighter. Besides, it'll be a more solid in with these guys," he explained.

Sighing Oliver turned to face the rest of his team. The partial destruction of the Glades had left many without homes or jobs. Someone one was taking advantage of it, pitting people against one another in secret fight matches all over the city. The winners got a roof over their head and the losers often ended up bloody messes at best. If it wasn't bad enough, some loan shark decided it a good way with dealing with people who owed them money. Fighters were able to pay off their debts if they won, and bets were placed before each fight. Family members being used as collateral or incentive for those who were hesitant. With the fights constantly on the move, the people in charge rarely showing their faces it had taken time to infiltrate. Names were scarce but after some time they found the man in charge, Craig Leirgner. Donning the carefree playboy mask Oliver found the right person to get him an in.

"And you have a better idea then? Please, enlighten me," he countered, one hand on his hip the other gesturing towards them. He watched as Felicity looked to Diggle, a little smile appearing on her lips.

"Easy. You go in being your Oliver Queen, bored billionaire playboy self and propose Diggle, John or Henry...whatever name you want to use, as a fighter to pay off his debts. He does well, you keep him fighting to get a cut, you know the typical shady business transaction," she explained, the smile still on her pink lips.

"That's it?" She glared at Oliver, Diggle simply grinning.

"Obviously not, ye of little faith! You introduce Diggle, that'll allow you access to the back rooms as well, and he'll obviously want his good luck charm there to root him on."

"Good luck charm?" He asked, although he had a feeling he knew the answer.

"Me, obviously. It looks like the most sensitive information Craigy boy keeps on a secondary drive, it's connected but not directly accessible to me now. The security cameras connected to it directly only cover the two floors. It's unlikely they're in the basement, looking at the layout of the place there isn't the room. I've tried everything. Besides, in case we need a distraction, a leggy blonde comes in handy. Or so I've seen in the movies," Felicity reasoned with a shrug.

Oliver's pressed his lips in a firm line. He'd considered this. But he still wasn't comfortable putting her out in the field. She had become an invaluable member of the team., but more than that she was his friend, one of the few people who knew him. Felicity was unexpected, a bright light in the otherwise dark dealings he dealt with. She had become someone he depended on. She somehow knew when to keep her thoughts to herself, when to offer him comfort. She made him laugh. After all the people he'd lost and the bridges he'd burned (some more willingly than others) risking her life wasn't something he wanted to contemplate. He had vowed to protect her, and this felt too dangerous.

"Look, if there was a better idea I'd be all for it. But since there isn't, I say I get my nails done, find some obnoxiously loud outfit, tease my hair and get some gum to chew and I'll be good to go." Her voice cut his thoughts short as she sat in her chair one leg crossed over the other, arms crossed over her chest. Her expression one he didn't see often on her since their first few months of working as a team, it was one that dared him to contradict her. Diggle looked from her to him, a smug smile on his lips.

"She's got a point," he added.

"Fine, but anything goes wrong, you get out. Whoever is closest will make sure of it," he finally relented with a look over to Diggle, who nodded his agreement. Felicity smiled, her fist lifting joyously.

"Yes!"

Which is why Oliver was now in the managers office changing into one of his usual club suits, with no club to actively manage. His contact had been suspicious of course, but he pulled out the reliable Queen charm and it worked as usual. However, their timetable got moved up. A fighter paid off his debts and they were a man short-tonight.

"Not the blue," Tommy's voice came from the hallway, a large stack of papers in his hands. He simply looked at him, waiting for an explanation.

"It's too shiny. The grey, it'll look like you don't mind getting your hands dirty if it means a good time without losing the richy-rich look you're after," he explained, Oliver surprised by his choice of words.

"Sounds like you've been spending too much time with our IT department," Diggle laughed, walking down the hall to approach the office. He wore black slacks with a short sleeve button down shirt, forgoing his usual suit for this mission.

"She's good company. Despite your best efforts, you've been able to keep around an amazing woman. I'm impressed," Tommy explained, Diggle wisely saying nothing, but amusement was clear in his eyes as Oliver finished changing and exited the office. Tommy was around as back up, because Felicity had asked him. Said she'd feel better knowing someone outside their little con gang knew what was going on, not to mention it was bound to go late and the club needed another person around to help with the upcoming festivities. With the mission moved up Felicity argued that besides being a good cover it'd be good to have someone around, the assumption that things were more likely to go wrong with the date moved up a week. Oliver remained silent through it all, merely nodding his agreement. There was a long pause, Felicity looking up at him with a very weakening set of puppy dog eyes.

Oliver finally spoke, "The help would be great."

So Tommy nodded and said he'd help. Felicity smiled and thanked Tommy before heading back downstairs to her computers. Both men watched her leave before looking at each other, neither speaking.

"I'm doing this for her, it's one less thing for her to fret about," Tommy explained, finally breaking the silence. "Besides, someone needs to distract Thea from discovering your _hobbies_," he added solemnly.

"Who are we impressed with?"

Felicity's voice drifted up from the bar, cutting off whatever Oliver was going to say.

Heading down the stairs to meet her Diggle let out a low whistle, resulting in her rolling her eyes at him. He just laughed.

"Just practicing for later, _darling_," he grinned moving to her side. Seizing the opportunity she grabbed his shoulder for purchase as she put on her lime green heels. She wore a tight fitted white halter dress falling just below her thighs, light lines stretching across the fabric to draw attention to her figure. Around her waist was a wide bright orange belt with a gold buckle. Instead of her regular tightly tied ponytail she opted for a looser slightly poufed look with a low hanging ponytail at the base of her neck, sitting off to the side a pair of dangly earrings sparkling in pink, gold and the same green as her shoes. Two gold chains hung over one shoulder attached to an orange and yellow purse.

"You look..." Tommy started but was cut off.

"Bright, I know. But since the fight got moved up, my tacky shopping extravaganza was reduced to going through the stuff at the thrift store down the street-and my old collection of Halloween costumes," she explained, fiddling with the thin strap that kept her dress up. Diggle took a moment to help her untwist it, moving her hair off her neck. Oliver ground his teeth together, watching the intimate touch with what he'd come to realize was jealousy.

"Anyway, I'm pleased to get another use out of this thing. I thought it's be a one off dress, but who knew a last minute Halloween costume would come in handy!"

Diggle chuckled, shaking his head at her. Tommy just watched Oliver's reaction in fascination. He met Oliver's eyes the amusement at his one time best friend's eyes evident, there was more than that there. However, Oliver refused to acknowledge it. They had not talked about Malcolm or Laurel, the two resolved to show the world a united front to help the Glades together. The companionship did not go much further than that behind closed doors, however years of friendship still allowed the two an understanding of each other's tells. Neither commented on it.

"Alright, Thea will be here soon to help out, so best get a move on Fight Club," Tommy said, making a shooing gesture to the group.

"I'm not sure I like how I'm supposed to fit into that reference-so I'll choose to ignore it," Felicity replied, checking her purse one last time before handing the guys their com devices.

"Sorry, short notice and all. I'll have to work on it," Tommy apologized, grabbing the last one from her hand before kissing her knuckle with over dramatic flair.

Felicity just rolled her eyes, laughing as they headed out the door. "See that you do!"

It was a tense drive from Verdant to the unmarked warehouse, the silence doing nothing to calm Felicity's nerves. After numerous fights, it seemed that one was finally being held where they had set up shop. Numerous checks solidified it, the second floor was still intact, if not a little run down. Room enough for paperwork and a small base of operations. It was the basement-if you could call it that, that worried them. There were people reported missing, people who had connections to people with unpaid debts, people in dire straights. Formal complaints were filed, but with so many people having left the Glades the Police could only do so much with what resources they had. There was space beneath the building, likely being used to hold family members and loved ones should the fighters start getting doubts.

Felicity reminded herself of everything at stake, she was safe. Oliver and Diggle would be right with her, despite being surrounded by thugs and low lives she felt safe in that knowledge. The other people, those who no doubt were holed up in a basement somewhere were not so lucky. A hand on her knee jolted her out of her thoughts. She looked over to where Oliver laid his hand, giving it a comforting squeeze before she finally met his eyes. She hadn't expected it, he was usually going over the plan, thinking of any small adjustments that would help. His eyes held worry and something she couldn't read. Worry for her, and she wouldn't have that. The last thing he needed was the added weight of her own worry on his shoulders. So she smiled, her hand reaching for his still on her knee, giving it a squeeze. The car stopped, Diggle getting out to open the door on Felicity's side. His thumb brushing against her pinky lightly. She wasn't sure her smile reassured him much but, his muscles relaxed slightly.

The door opened and Felicity took hold of Diggle's proffered hand, smiling at her as she stepped out. Oliver's hand fell back to his side as he got out after her, her knee feeling cold without the contact.

"You found the place alright, I see," Mark called out as they approached. Mark was the footwork for the operation, he was banking on his bringing in Oliver Queen, fresh money and a fresh fighter would secure his position with Craig.

"Henry's problem isn't with driving," Oliver said, flashing his trademark playboy smile, falling in step with Mark.

"And who's this lovely add on?"

Felicity giggled, leaning into Diggle in an attempt at false modesty. Grinning, Diggle beamed.

"This is my girl, Megan. Never lost a fight with her there to cheer me on," Diggle explained, playing the overly proud boyfriend with one arm around her waist.

"This isn't going to be some easy fight you know. It's going to get a bit messy, darlin'," Mark explained, looking her up and down.

"No amount of mess will keep me from rooting on my man!" Felicity responded cheerfully.

"You're a lucky man, Henry," Mark replied, gesturing for them to go ahead.

"Don't I know it!" He called back, Felicity letting out a fake laugh as they made their way to the door, the guards checking their things at the door before being allowed in. Oliver noticed how Mark watched Felicity, the movement of her hips accentuated in the excuse of a dress she wore.

"Honestly, if I were you, I'd take payment from her," he smirked, looking to Oliver.

In that moment he understood why Felicity called him Mark the Shark. More than anything he wanted to throw him against the nearest wall and punch him until he ate his shark like teeth. As they headed inside he noticed the tensing of Felicity's body. It was a small movement, her shoulders tightened, her grip around Diggle's arm tightening slightly. Thankfully Diggle was quick to lean into her and reassure her, to the untrained eye it looked like he was sweetly teasing her; not reassuring her that she was safe. Hands in his pockets, he fisted the fabric there to keep himself in check; the bright Queen smile never faltering.

"Where's the challenge in that?" The words sickened him, but Mark bought it with a laugh.

The first round passed without much drama, Diggle's opponent slightly taller but not quite as lean as him. The bruises from previous fights still fresh enough to be a sickly yellowish color. Felicity bit back a grimace he deflected a jab from Diggle, getting him in the gut and knocking him back a few steps. The man closest to the edge of the group pushed him back in.

"Come on baby, you got this!" She yelled, cupping her hands around her lips to project.

With a small smile Diggle ducked just out of reach, using his height to his advantage before coming up behind him and elbowing him hard in the back. His opponent fell to his knees as the bell rang.

Diggle made his way over to his corner, Felicity weaving her way through the crowd to his side. Making a show over his bruises, she gave him fresh water and a towel.

"He's favoring his left side, looks like a bad bruise is healing. If need be aim between the third and fifth rib," she explained, leaning into his ear. Diggle grinned, wrapping his arm around her waist, bringing her in tight.

"Didn't think you fought dirty Felicity," he murmured, faking an intimate laugh.

"I don't, I simply recognize weakness and pass along the information...which is a lot like hacking. So maybe I do fight dirty..." she said more to herself, surprising herself with the likeness. She turned to face Diggle properly, a stern look on her face.

"I'm amending this. I fight dirty for the two of you," she explained, patting his broad chest, earning her a smile.

"And occasionally to get the better of a dickish ex," she admitted quietly.

Oliver watched the exchange from a distance, Mark by his side but he didn't listen to a word the man said. While Oliver clearly heard the words exchanged, his brain refused to place them in the context before him. The scene the world saw was an intimate one, Diggle's hand on her waist, thumb moving over her hip as he continued to laugh and reassure her seemingly henish fussing about him. He tried not to think about the few times he'd touched her; reassuring or comforting her and the surprise that went with it. They were play acting, yes. But it came so easy, so naturally between the two of them. They'd become closer, she'd become more at ease with him, but never like that. And he wanted it.

"Oliver, knock it off. Whatever Mark is saying you need to go along with it," Felicity's voice in his ear jolted him out of his thoughts.

"Going to go check on my man," Oliver said, leaning into Mark to so he could hear him through the crowd.

"Really, growling? I'm hurt, I thought that was just a reserved response to me," Felicity jested quietly. Diggle merely looked to Oliver an amused smile danced on his lip, one eyebrow raised in an unasked question. Choosing to ignore both the spoken and silent comments made by his team Oliver plastered on his most winning smile.

"So you're ready for this?" Diggle nodded, Felicity giving a small but firm nod.

"Make it interesting," Oliver muttered towards Diggle as he squirted some water over his back. Diggle smirked, the bell ringing to sound the next round.

"Knock 'em out baby!" Felicity cried as Diggle went back, he turned quickly, winking and blowing her a kiss. Felicity made a show of catching it and tucking it in her dress before turning to Oliver.

"What? We're putting on a show," she explained with a shrug as Oliver held out his arm. Taking it she walked with him towards Mark.

"Your man is one hell of a fighter."

"That he is. One hell of a driver too-just not that great of a gambler," Oliver laughed, watching as the two men went at it.

"Watch out sweetie!" Her call was greeted with the sound of a fist meeting skin. Diggle stumbled backwards, Felicity gripping Oliver's arm tightly as she watched.

"Come on, come on, come on," she murmured, still clutching his arm tight as Diggle regained his footing. His free hand went to hers without thought, his left thumb running over her knuckles in an attempt to calm her. Dodging the oncoming blow at the last minute with a quick duck and turn. The sigh of relief blended into the groans of disappointment surrounding them, as she noticed their hands. Quickly dislodging her hand from his arm she smiled as Diggle got the fighter on the offensive, going for the unhealed bruises she had mentioned earlier. It was now or never.

"That's it baby! You got him!" She cried, jumping up, making a show of stumbling about on her heels.

"Whoa there," Mark cooed, coming to her other side to steady her, her heel snapping.

"I guess I just got a little too into it," she smiled sheepishly, reaching down to take off her heel.

"Don't suppose you've got any glue?" Felicity asked, her voice taking on a slightly higher pitch than usual. Mark looked from her to the shoe and back again before nodding.

"Yeah, I'm sure there's something to be found in the office," Felicity clapped, her heel tucked under her arm.

"You're such a life saver!"

"Oh, it's nothing-"

"I can take her, if you need to stay here-" Oliver offered distractedly, keeping his eyes on the fight.

"No, no, it's fine. Besides, need to check on a few things," mark explained, his shark like smile making another appearance as he guided Felicity away. Oliver nodded as he watched them go.

"Be careful," he said as he watched them walk away. She didn't say anything in response, but one hand moved as if to scratch her back, giving him a thumbs up. He shook his head at her, a small smile on his lips, as he enjoyed the view it offered him.

'_Not the time,'_ his mind reminded him, groaning inwardly as he turned back to Diggle and his opponent; waiting until he heard the door close behind Felicity before he spoke.

"Alright Diggle, show time. Make it good," Oliver's voice low and clear. Again he got no verbal response from his teammate, but he watched him take a hit he easily could have dodged.

The room smelled of old sweat, stale air and BO, it's dark paneling and mix and match combination of furniture pieces making her wonder if they just watched a film about sketchy dealers and took it from there.

Mark went to the small wooden desk and found some glue, handing it to her.

"This work?"

"Perfect! It's so nice to have a resourceful guy to help! Now, if only I could watch my Henry while I did this," Felicity pouted, sitting in the chair facing the computer.

Mark looked from Felicity to the door and back, seeming to weigh his options before he came closer.

"Well, we've got a live feed, going. You know, to...ensure a safe fight," he offered lamely, standing over her to pull up the feed.

"Really-oh my goodness, Marky you're too much!" She all but squealed in delight, Mark seeming pleased with himself.

"Alright, I've got something to check on-I'll be back in 10, then we'll get you back," he explained as Felicity opened the small bottle to set to work.

"Of course-I'm sure there are things you need to get done, I wouldn't want to be in your way at all. Take your-"

Oliver's voice cut her off. "Too much."

Mark took her silence well not noticing that it wasn't a complete statement before scurrying out. Felicity waited, her hands playing with the bangles she wore, waiting for the door to click shut before she got to work. However there were two clicks from the door.

"I think he locked me in," she said, looking warily at the door before shaking her head to clear her thoughts, a quick reminder not to breathe through her nose she continued the search. It stank. Seeing as one foot was without a shoe, she figured adding another couldn't hurt and slid her foot out to allow her feet to breathe as she did her work.

"Felicity?" Oliver's voice rang through the com.

"Nearly finished. Just adding an invisible Trojan, if he changes anything we'll know. Accessing the external feeds now," she explained, her fingers moving deftly over the keyboards and waiting as her program figured out the password to allow her live feed. Taking out her phone she sent a quick text to Tommy telling him to get on the com before briefly glancing over at Diggle on the monitors. He was taking a blow, slagging a bit and slow to dodge before doubling back and punching him in the shoulder.

She heard riotous voices from downstairs, some cheering, others screaming in protest. Realizing that she hadn't yet responded to the footage, she cried out, "That's my man!"

"Should I be jealous? Who's this new man and what are his intentions?" Tommy asked panting slightly from bolting into the lair.

"Yes, always. You know me, constantly on the prowl," she grinned, earning her a laugh as he went down the stairs to the lair.

"So what am I doing again?"

"Alright, on the middle monitor there's a sticky note for y-"

"Really, you renamed the program 'Tommy Click This One'? I'm hurt, wounded really. I'll have you know I'm not as bad as Oliver,"

"Yes, well one can't be to careful. They're my babies after al-"

"Felicity..." Oliver's voice rang through, cutting off their conversation.

"He started it," she mumbled, rolling her eyes to herself.

"Switching channels, try not to miss me boys," she said cheerfully, imagining Diggle suppressing a smile before turning the small dial on her ear piece.

"Alright, now double click on the program, then click on the green dot that comes up. It might be a secon-"

"Got it,"

"Then again it might not be. Okay, right click and hit 'Open External Output Location', should only be a second now before I've got the-"

As she passed the last line of code, the private camera's came up and the com went quiet. The image that appeared was dark, but after tilting the screen it was clear enough to see figures. There was a small gridded fence at split the room into little squares. Buckets in the corner of each, fabric hanging over some of them, not allowing any light into them, nor any communication between those caged in.

"Felicity? Felicity you there?" Tommy's voice rang through her ears and she wiped at her eyes not allowing herself to cry.

"Yeah," she finally responded softly before making herself look away from the screen. A few more keystrokes and she was finished.

"It's not pretty," she said as she hit the final key.

"Alright, you should have it-" She heard Tommy's sharp intake of breath before she finished the sentence. Backtracking she got rid of everything except the footage of Diggle.

"I know," she said softly.

Finishing her work and unplugging the USB drive she tucked it in her cleavage. Last time that a mission came up the USB was nearly discovered in a bag check. There were names on this drive, names of people in additional danger and she wasn't going to risk it in her purse again.

"That's it Tommy, we should be all set now,"

On the screen before her she watched as Diggle was making a play of going down slowly and from the sounds coming from outside the door, it was working. That was her cue to get out, wincing slightly she slipped her feet back into her heels.

The sound of a lock turning caught her attention as she tried to relax. Plastering a smile on her face she turned to the screen. "Come on-"

"Megan," Mark called, closing the door behind him as he approached. Felicity's head snapped up, meeting his eyes with a fake smile.

"Mark! The glue did the trick I think, so we should get back to the fight. Watching it from here just isn't the same, not that I don't appreciate you letting me watch. You're such a gentleman," she cooed, slipping on her heel and standing with ease.

"What's the rush?" Mark asked, rounding the desk and leaning against it, blocking her. She looked from him to the fight on the screen then back.

"I'm his lucky charm, I can't be as lucky from a distance! Surely, someone with as much experience knows that!" He was wearing his shark like smile and Felicity felt her stomach drop. Taking a deep breath, she attempted to hold her smile in place as he slid his fingers down her arm.

"Well, Mr. Queen might not like an easy score, but I one the other hand..."

Attempting to put space between them, Felicity felt the chair press against her back, looking to her right, trying to find some opening. Glancing briefly to her right she saw there was a small gap between the chair and the wall but not much.

"Mark...we should real-" one foot moved back but he stepped forward, his face inches from hers.

"Come now, no need for this," he cooed, his voice low sending Felicity's mind into a panic.

"No, I really think there is," she explained, the vapid cheeriness of her voice that she used as Megan gone.

"Felicity? Felicity are you okay?" Tommy's voice seemed so far away despite the fact that it was in her ear. But he was far away. He was nowhere near her. Diggle was fighting some behemoth wanna be and Oliver had to keep his cover-and if Tommy was hearing this, neither Oliver or Diggle had any idea of what was happening. It was up to her.

One hand grabbing the chair behind her, she turned it to allow herself space behind it before pushing it forward into him and making a bolt for the door. Nearly halfway to the door she felt his arm wrap around hers, causing her to stumble into the small folding chair next to her.

"FELICITY?!" Tommy's panicked voice was met with muffled noises, her voice hard to distinguish in all of it. Time seemed to pass slowly as he just stared blankly at the monitors, getting nothing back from her besides muffled fabric, or maybe a rug. Her com had come out. He felt his blood draining from his face as he grabbed the frequency tuner to get to Oliver and Diggle.

"Oliver," Tommy's voice surprised both him and Diggle, although Diggle didn't show it.

"What is it? You shouldn't be-"

"Something's wrong, Felicity's com is out. There was a struggle you need to get her out, _now_,"

Tommy felt his pocket vibrating, he knew it was Thea. He'd been gone for too long.

"I need to distract Thea, get her out-"

"On it," Oliver said darkly, meeting Diggles eyes. As much as back up would help, there was no way to get him out with causing more damage. Pretending to check his phone Oliver moved to the back of the crowd of onlookers before heading down the hall. Two guards were posted by the stairs but they were down within moments before he took the stairs two at a time.

He tried not to think of what awaited him, of what position he put her in. Tried not to think of the look on her face when he found her tied up by Helena, or the look of fear in her eyes when she was at gun point in the casino. He'd let her down, let her down the night the Glades fell, she was alone, she was being strong for him, for Diggle but he left her alone. Approaching the door he disarmed the third guard easily, the fourth getting a few poorly aimed shots off before he grabbed his extended arm, flipping him over his back and sending the gun down the hall. A solid punch knocked him out before he kicked the door, the second kick allowing it to break at the hinges.

Distantly his brain registered the raised voices going off in the distance. The shots had been heard, but he couldn't register it. All he heard was the rushing of blood in his ears, his heart pounding and failing to stave off the panic.

"FELICITY!"

Going to the desk he found the monitor on it's side but otherwise unharmed, however no Felicity. What little furniture was in the room was knocked over, a small table on it's side, while folding chairs littered the ground; a green heel peeked out from between the toppled chairs. Oliver felt this heart drop to his stomach.

A strangled cry followed by a loud a quick succession of bones cracking then groans from the beyond the door to the left. Jumping over the desk he flung open the door to see Felicity swat Mark's arm away as he fell to his knees before punching him in the face, his body falling to the floor with a muffled thud.

"Jackass," she mumbled, making a move to step over his prone body, but getting caught on his sleeve. Oliver reached her without much effort, his arms coming to stable her.

"Oliver," her voice was raw, her blue eyes showing equal parts relief and panic.

"Tommy said that you weren't responding," he explained, his eyes roaming over her for any bruises or cuts. His hands made their way up her arms slowly then pulling her into his chest, hands on her back as he buried his face in her hair as her breathing evened out.

The sound of a voice clearing startled them, Oliver turning to face the door and making sure Felicity was behind him.

"Didn't mean to interrupt, but I believe these belong to the lady?" A bruised and amused Diggle explained, holding out Felicity's forgotten shoe and purse. Felicity made to grab them but Oliver was there first.

"We'd better get going, I was able get out in the panic of the sound of shots being fired but-"

"On it, give me the bag,"

Handing over the bag without question she dug out her phone, chewing on her lower lip as she worked.

"I don't see how-" Diggle was cut short by Felicity looking sharply at him before turning to Oliver.

"Move the computer under the desk," she said without further explanation. Diggle shrugged, leaning against the doorframe for support as Oliver did as she asked. When it was done the sound of rushing water was heard. The small slightly rusted sprinklers on the ceiling started, spraying water everywhere.

"Alright, so the fire engines are on their way, and it looks to me as if Craig had an emergency exit installed here. This room was not in the plans, so I think we found our quick exit," she explained turning to Oliver.

"Shoe," Oliver looked from her face to her hand before placing the shoe in her palm and helping Digg find his balance.

Stepping over Mark's unconscious body Digg let out a low whistle, pride in his eyes when he looked at Felicity who held open the door for them.

"Well done. Glad to see our sessions are paying off," Diggle beamed, leaning slightly on Oliver as they turned a sharp corner on the final set of stairs.

"Well, about that," Felicity explained, taking a moment to slide off her shoes to allow her to keep up with them on the narrow stairs easier.

Oliver raised an eyebrow in her direction, making sure she was just behind him while Diggle looked at her rather perplexed.

"While I did punch him, with proper Diggle technique. However, I was able to escape his dastardly clutches using something I learned a while back," she explained casually as Oliver opened up the last door that lead to a back street.

Walking quickly, they watched as fire engines rushing past them towards the warehouse. Grabbing the keys from Diggle Felicity opened the door to get them in quickly before jumping in the drivers seat and driving them the short distance back to Verdant in silence. Getting Diggle out of the car and down to the lair quickly, Felicity hurried about getting the medical supplies and ice packs needed to help Diggle as he sat with his eyes closed.

"I'm sorry we didn't get Craig," he hissed as Felicity placed one ice pack on the corner of his eye.

"I'll get him," Oliver replied, coming out from the small changing area, zipping up his hood.

"You don't have to," Felicity said, not looking up at she cleaned off the last of the caked blood from Diggle.

He and Oliver shared a confused look over her head before turning to her.

"Felicity, they're keeping those people-"

"I'm well aware of what that excuse of a man is doing," she paused, rolling the chair away from Diggle towards the computers as she removed the latex gloves.

"I know because I saw the live feed, so did Tommy. And so did the SCPD," she explained while typing away. Finishing she rolled the chair back with a little flourish, allowing Oliver to view the screens, Diggle joining him.

"How did-"

"The great thing about having a tech genius on Team Arrow is that she thinks of things. Little shortcuts if you will, that make life easier sometimes. Once I was able to access the feed, and send it here, I could send it anywhere. A few quick clicks and the SCPD has an anonymous untraceable email with a link to the live feed that they can trace," she explained, casually removing the bright bracelets and heavy earrings she was wearing.

Diggle and Oliver watched as a handcuffed Craig was escorted out by Officer Lance, other officers taking statements, handing out blankets while EMTs checked in with victims before turning to Felicity; Diggle with a look of disbelief and amusement while Oliver's look she couldn't quite pinpoint.

"Ho-"

"Team Ar-" Both men started to speak at once but a door bursting open stopped them.

"Do you all suddenly not believe in phones or something? I've texted and called you all for the last thirty minutes, would it kill you all to use the ridiculous amount of technology you surround yourself with!?"

A red faced Tommy cut off Diggle as he charged down the stairs them.

Oliver looked from Diggle to Felicity before shrugging, "Sorry,"

"Sorry?! I call you to tell you Felicity is in trouble then I hear nothing from anyone, can't get a hold of anyone and hear sirens in the distance and all you're offering me is a measly 'Sorry'!?" He jabbed his finger into Oliver's chest as he spoke before mimicked his shrug stopping less than an arms length away from Oliver; at which point Felicity couldn't stop the laughter from coming up. All three men turned to look at her, tired, slightly bruised and a little disheveled, Diggle clearly amused with the scene before him.

"Your concern is touching Tommy, but I'm fine," she said getting up from her perch and walking over to him and leaning on her tip toes to press a kiss to his cheek.

"Didn't mean to scare you. Although now you know how I feel with these two," she offered her finger moving between Oliver and Diggle.

"Glad you're alright," he replied, letting out a sigh of relief as he wrapped an arm around her to give her a hug. Tommy took the moment to lean his cheek on Felicity's head, enjoying as much as he was enjoying Oliver's jaw clenched, his hands in fists at his side.

"You never did say how you took care of our pal Mark," Diggle's voice chimed in, allowing everyone's attention to shift. While he did enjoy the show the three of them were giving him, he'd be lying if he wasn't curious.

"Well, it's a little move that many people know, although I'm not sure most have the presence of mind to use in those situations," she explained.

"Oh? Care to show the class then? As your teacher I need to see where it is I need to improve and all," Diggle explained, maintaining a straight face.

"Well, since you have yet to give me some sort of evaluation form to fill out, I was going to take it to your superior, but I suppose this will work," she practically beamed as she padded towards the training area and moved a dummy to the center as the three of them looked on. Tommy laughing as she looked at Oliver when she mentioned taking it to his superior. It earned him a glare from Diggle, the edges of Oliver's lips moving slightly into an amused smile.

"Put simply," Felicity started bringing their attention back to her. "I SINGed. Well, technically, from a grammar point of view I sang, but the acronym doesn't work there, nor does 'I singing' really..." her hands flurried about as she spoke before remembered what she was doing. Looking over at them she nodded, noting Oliver's patient look, Diggle amused but curious and Tommy's face of vague familiarity.

"Allow me to show you," she smiled taking a deep breath and standing with her back to the dummy. "Imagine there are arms on this thing, will you? It really just helps the visual,"

A look of recognition crossed Tommy's face after a moment, Felicity sending him a pointed look to keep his mouth shut. He nodded but seemed unable to wipe the amused smile off his face.

"Let me," Oliver spoke, removing his shoes and sauntering over to the mat. He moved to unbutton his shirt, the color already starting to blossom over Felicity's cheeks but Tommy stopped him.

"No, keep it," he said without thought. All of them looked over at him, Oliver simply arching one eyebrow, Felicity's features a combination of disappointment and relief.

"Eh, it'll hinder your arms a little, give her the advantage..." he mumbled. Oliver shrugged leaving it on and moving the dummy aside to stand behind Felicity. She watched as he moved the dummy aside, returning to stand behind her, craning her neck to see the little space there was between his chest and her back. Taking a deep breath to calm herself she finally looked up to meet Oliver's eyes.

"Ready?" She nodded, closing her eyes for a moment before she felt his arms. One moved across her shoulders while the other went to her waist. Struggling against him, she shifted slightly to one side before elbowing him on the right.

"Solar plexus," she declared as the breath in Oliver's lungs rushed out. Not allowing him a moment to recover she stepped on his right foot.

"Instep, this was done in heels, mind you," she explained with more energy than she had a moment ago. Bringing her hands together so her elbows where a diagonal line she jammed her left elbow into Oliver's nose.

"Nose," a muffled groan was heard from behind her as looked at him for a split second, almost pitying the next move.

Her lower right arm extended and hit him in the groin as lightly as she could.

"Groin!" She finished in a sing-song voice as Oliver's eyes went wide, his vocal cords emitting a noise she had yet to hear-from him.

Taking a moment to step away from a bent over Oliver she went to punch him, as Diggle had shown her but he held up one hand to stop her.

"I think we got the idea," he said, slowly raising himself while Tommy made no effort to contain his laughter. Diggle clearly taking a mental photograph for posterity's sake, while trying to remain level headed. He failed with a low howl of laughter.

Looking between her audience and Oliver she gave a polite curtsy before grabbing one of Diggle's discarded ice pack and going over to Oliver. Without thinking she moved to place it, but regaining her senses she handed it to Oliver, not bothering to meet his eyes as she felt the telltale signs of her embarrassment levels rising.

"Well done, Felicity! If I hadn't been standing already, I'd be standing for you now," Tommy grinned, clapping wildly before holding up a hand to high five. Rolling her eyes at him, she elbowed him gently in the side.

"Whoa, whoa! Easy there, pretty sure those things are registered weapons," Tommy joked.

Diggle just shook his head at them, moving over to Oliver as he righted himself.

"So, are you going to talk to her?"

Oliver's eyes moved from the petite blonde to his bodyguard turned friend who had spoken, his features somewhat lighter than usual, but still largely masked.

"Right, you're just going to lurk in the background and growl whenever anyone shows any interest in her. Yeah, good plan," he said with a roll of his eyes, slapping him in the back before her wandered off to shower. Oliver watched Tommy animatedly tell Felicity something, her eyes lighting up as she laughed at him, shaking her head. She was bruised, black and blue on her arms, rug burns on her legs but despite everything her laughter echoed through the lair like light in a black room.

He didn't remember moving to her side, but he was there, silently moving his fingers up her arm. She jumped at the unexpected contact, her conversation with Tommy suddenly coming to a halt, watching Oliver as he inspected her arm.

"You're bleeding," he informed her, guiding her to the couch and getting the med kit. Tommy watched and nodded to himself before deciding he wasn't needed further.

"Right, well it's not like we were talking or anything," he said aloud to no in particular as he headed up the stairs and out to the club.

Oliver kneeled down before her, grabbing the disinfectant from the kit and cleaning the cut on her arm.

"Oliver, it's nothing," she insisted, making no other attempt to stop him. He stopped, his eyes meeting hers as he raised one eyebrow.

"Oh, so you can use the argument for a stab wound or a gunshot, but I get a dramatic paper cut and you're playing doctor to me? You do know how silly that is, right?" She asked, willing herself not to blush, she knew what she was saying but it still sounded wrong.

"Yes, I'm aware of what I said. You will not fluster me into submission here, it's dumb and you know it," she insisted, poking him in the chest with her free hand while she tried to ignore the warmth of his hands on her skin. Despite the seriousness with which she insisted, he smiled as he took a cotton ball soaking it with disinfectant before cleaning off her arm; saying nothing when she tried to hide the wince of the sting.

Gently wiping off the excess that ran down her arm he held her arm as he dug through the kit to find the right bandage. Pressing his fingers to the wound lightly, he found it still damp enough to prevent the tape from staying. Felicity found a spot on the couch to focus on, a slight imperfection in the leather becoming extremely interesting. However she felt her body betray her, shivering when she felt his cool breath against her skin. Wide eyed she turned to meet his eyes, wearing a look of disbelief.

'_This is intimate. Too intimate. Clearly, I'm dreaming. That must be it, I'm dreaming otherwise I wouldn't have punched Oliver's g-'_

Her mind registered pain, cutting herself off as she looked back at her arm before looking at Oliver.

"You're not dreaming," he explained, his lips quirking up into a smile. A full blown smile that he so rarely used, which she was thankful for because it knocked her for a loop.

"I really need to work on keep my inner monologues inside my head," she sighed, as he taped a strip of gauze over her skin. But he didn't let go of her arm, in fact, he seemed even more preoccupied by it. Running a calloused finger around the edges of the gauze.

"Should I be worried?" She asked him, drawing his eyes to meet hers. There was something there, something she couldn't name but it wasn't an answer to her question. He seemed unaware of the words she actually spoke.

"My arm, you seem to be occupied by it. SHould I be worried? Do I need magic island herbs? because honestly, as cool as they are I don't trust it if there's no label on it, nothing personal against you-"

"It's not dumb," he explained, his finger still running along the edges of gauze and making her skin tingle.

"It's different. It shouldn't be like this, you shouldn't be like this," he continued, his other hand lightly touching the red chapped skin of her knees.

"I knew what I was getting into Oliver, you are not to blame. Honestly, I did fantastically. If this happened before I met you, I would have tried to kick his groin, or put my keys between my fingers and lashed at him. This," she explained, making a gesture to the scrapes and bruises as she continued.

"This is progress. I'm proud, exhausted, and running on the fumes of adrenaline, but proud. So yeah, I was a little panicked. Okay, more than a little, but I did it, I'm _fine_. I'll sleep poorly for a few nights, Diggle will admonish me for taking Sandra Bullock's defense skills over his and continue with my training," she continued, taking his hand from her knee and lacing his fingers with hers and giving it a firm squeeze. They sat in silence for a while, Oliver's eyes never leaving their interlocked hands.

"If something happened to you," Felicity opened her mouth ready reiterate, even explain what she had said before in greater detail but the look he gave her cut her sort.

"I can't lose you Felicity," his voice was so quiet she wasn't sure he actually spoke until he finally looked at her, his blue eyes filled with a storm of emotions. She felt her heart tighten in her chest as she waited for him to put his Oliver Queen mask back on but it didn't happen.

"Remember I called you remarkable, before you knew about all this?" She nodded, because it was the so unexpected, from him of all people. If she was honest she rather treasured that moment, but now was not the time to explore that.

"Remarkable doesn't begin to cover it,"

Felicity's mouth opened and closed a few times, words trying to come out but this was one of the few times words failed her; Oliver finding it rather amusing if the smile he was wearing was any sign.

"You've done it. You have made me speechless. Although, it didn't really last that long, now did it? You'll have to work on that. Up your Queen charm or something, I don't know how that works really," Felicity went on, watching Oliver's face as she rambled. She never noticed how his features relaxed slightly, waiting it out until her mouth ran it's course.

"I mean, do you need to recharge or something? Power down for the night? Is it in the tea? Inquiring minds wish to know. Feel free to stop me at any point,"

Oliver shook his head, his smile even wider as he stared at her. She felt her heart flip, knowing that smile was her doing.

"You're enjoying this, you traitorous man! Some vigilante turned hero you are, getting your thrills out of my embarrassment. Really, you should be ashamed. Superman would never do th-"

And then his lips were against hers. Later she'd replay this moment in her mind, while she saw his eyes moving to her lips as she spoke, swore she saw him move to bridge the space between them she didn't feel time was really working in a linear way. Or maybe she was overthinking it.

Sweet, one of the few words she hadn't thought to associate with him but there were no other words for it, his hand moving from her bandaged arm to cup her cheek as if she were something that would slip away. Closing her eyes she leaned into him, her feelings for him and the emotions of the day catching up with her as she grabbed hold of the front of his shirt.

"Alright, I'm damn tired. Either we're leaving, or I'm falling asleep on the next thing I find," Diggle declared coming out from the showers.

Felicity jumped, sitting back on the couch putting distance between her and Oliver and willing the redness in her face away. One day it'd work. Giving her hand a squeeze he stood and turned to Diggle.

"I suppose we should get you home, you'll be in enough trouble as it is, when Carly sees you,"

"Don't remind me, you were ambushed alright? That's what we're going with," Diggle groaned, not looking forward to facing her in his current condition.

"Yeah, there were 4, no wait-seven of them, out of nowhere!" Felicity jumped in, getting up from the couch.

"They jumped Oliver but you fought them all off, using yourself as a human shield!" She went on, grabbing her things and making a point to avoid eye contact with Oliver.

"While I appreciate the enthusiasm, I think it's a bit much. No need to worry her," Diggle smiled at her as she fell in behind him heading up the stairs.

"Well, it just seems to me, you had to be disarmed. So, what two guys? Three? Then they beat you up. I mean, I'm sure you took one or two down but one of the original guys probably got back up. And you're preeeeetty bruised so-"

"Let's just call it an even six shall we?" Oliver chimed in behind them, entering the code and flicking off the lights of the lair.

"Fiiiine, six works," she relented with a sigh.

He shook his head at her as they walk ahead of him, her arm linked through Diggle's to give him something to lean on if he needed it.

Catching up easily he fell in step listening to their easy conversation before threading his fingers through hers and watched as a bright smile appeared on her lips. A smile for him.

"I'm sure there's a joke in here somewhere," Felicity declared as they got in the car, both men looking at her in confusion.

"Something about driving or escorting the driver home. It's there, permeating at the surface, but I can't think of it," she explained stifling a yawn.

"Let's get you both home," Oliver said shaking his head and putting the keys in the ignition.

"What? It's there!" She insisted, Diggle laughing as they drove off. Oliver found himself enjoying watching his team bicker, a sleepy Felicity not presenting the most logical arguements. At some point she fell asleep, leaning on Diggle's shoulder. When they arrived outside his apartment he was careful not to wake her.

Oliver beat him to the door, offering him a hand to steady himself up. "You'd better not hurt her," was all he said before he shrugged off Oliver's offer for help up to his place.

"Because, bodyguard or not, I will shoot you." He said before turning and heading for the elevator.

Getting back into the car he readjusted the rear view mirror, watching Felicity sleep in the back seat. Her feet curled up under her, using her bag as a pillow. He didn't question how Diggle knew something changed, the man had an uncanny knack for knowing these things. But as he turned back into traffic he realized for the first time in a long time he wanted to try for something real.


End file.
